Darcy's Role
Darcy's Role is a story in The IT Files series, which focuses on the Gorgon Sisterhood. Darcy Keibler is the focus character as The Sanctum, the Sisterhood's field team and Basilisk are all introduced. Summary Darcy Keibler awakens in New York, inside The Sanctum, where the Gorgon Sisterhood have been setting up their field team, lab equipment and raiding files in the Stone Enterprises database, accessed using Melissa Barton. After helping Patricia Mero and Sarah Hardy go over female candidates for the team Darcy, Marian Bell, Kai, Thomas Hood and Joseph Wolfe were sent to Los Angeles. The Sisterhood raided Foster & McBride, accessing Levy Foster's files to try and find the location of Dayna Richardson, capturing Sheena Wilks along the way as the group had used Type-7 to freeze the entire office. That night Marian froze Darcy so she'd stop objecting to a plan that had her, Kai, Myra Stites and Daphne Alden infiltrate the Fetishist Wax Museum as mannequins. The team was able to recover Dayna Richardson but was forced to capture Mallory Blancard as well. Darcy returned to New York after meeting with Saffron Westlake, revealed to working on a public plan to oust Erika Stone from the control of Stone Enterprises, potentially through a merger with the Stilton Corporation. Back in The Sanctum, Patricia revealed a new staff of maids before having Sarah field-test their newest weapon: Basilisk, a Type-7 prototype with no known cure. The Basilisk was used on Rina Corde and Amelia Paz, permanently freezing them. Appearing Stacy Keibler.jpg|Darcy Keibler (Stacy Keibler)|link=Darcy Keibler Jamie-Lynn Sigler.jpg|Jillian Skye (Jamie-Lynn Sigler)|link=Jillian Skye Keri Russell.jpg|Melissa Barton (Keri Russell)|link=Melissa Barton Amy Jo Johnson.jpg|Sloane Taylor (Amy Jo Johnson)|link=Sloane Taylor Paris Hilton 2.jpg|Maris Stilton (Paris Hilton)|link=Maris Stilton Charlene Amoia 2.jpg|Charlotte Lune (Charlene Amoia)|link=Charlotte Lune Freema Agyeman.jpg|Natalie Hudgens (Freema Agyeman)|link=Natalie Hudgens Sarah Chalke 2.jpg|Elizabeth Baker (Sarah Chalke)|link=Elizabeth Baker Padma Lakshmi 2.jpg|Shanta Rangan (Padma Lakshmi)|link=Shanta Rangan Gail Kim.jpg|Canella Kim (Gail Kim)|link=Canella Kim Scarlett Johansson 4.jpg|Selena Chandler (Scarlett Johansson)|link=Selena Chandler Rena Mero 2.jpg|Patricia Mero (Rena Mero)|link=Patricia Mero Tricia Helfer.png|Sarah Hardy (Tricia Helfer)|link=Sarah Hardy Kym Jackson 3.jpg|Daphne Alden (Kym Jackson)|link=Daphne Alden Jacqueline Moore.jpg|Lois Picket (Jacqueline Moore)|link=Lois Picket Kelli Giddish.jpg|Myra Stites (Kelli Giddish)|link=Myra Stites Beyonce Knowles 2.jpg|Tigress (Beyoncé Knowles)|link=Tigress Asa Akira.jpg|Yuki Oshiro (Asa Akira)|link=Yuki Oshiro Natalia Forrest.jpg|Saeko Oshiro (Natalia Forrest)|link=Saeko Oshiro Chris Evans 2.jpg|Joseph Wolfe (Chris Evans)|link=Joseph Wolfe Lena Headey 2.jpg|Marian Bell (Lena Headey)|link=Marian Bell Vinnie Jones 2.jpg|Thomas Hood (Vinnie Jones)|link=Thomas Hood Chanty Sok.jpg|Kai (Chanty Sok)|link=Kai Cassidy Freeman 4.jpg|Tiffany Cross (Cassidy Freeman)|link=Tiffany Cross Julia Jones.jpg|Sammi Clearwater (Julia Jones)|link=Sammi Clearwater Taylor Cole.png|Taylor Channing (Taylor Cole)|link=Taylor Channing Jenna Fischer.jpg|Pam Carrell (Jenna Fischer)|link=Pam Carrell Sophia Bush.jpg|Kelly Lloyd (Sophia Bush)|link=Kelly Lloyd Georgie Thompson 2.jpg|Leandra Locke (Georgie Thompson)|link=Leandra Locke Natalie Morales.jpg|Katie Gomez (Natalie Morales)|link=Katie Gomez Lauren Holly.jpg|Lorna Majors (Lauren Holly)|link=Lorna Majors David Cross 2.jpg|Levy Foster (David Cross)|link=Levy Foster Madison Welch.jpg|Loni Jaspers (Madison Welch)|link=Loni Jaspers Christine Woods.png|Sheena Wilks (Christine Woods)|link=Sheena Wilks Gabrielle Union.jpg|Teresa Chambers (Gabrielle Union)|link=Teresa Chambers Shakira.jpg|Talita Rojas (Shakira Ripoll)|link=Talita Rojas Kelly Overton 2.jpg|Libby Prophet (Kelly Overton)|link=Libby Prophet Oscar Jaenada.jpg|Hector Nuiz (Oscar Jaenada)|link=Hector Nuiz Sam Rockwell 6.gif|Brent Harrison (Sam Rockwell)|link=Brent Harrison Julianne Moore 2.jpg|Merilyn Kent (Julianne Moore)|link=Merilyn Kent Jessica Alba 2.jpg|Jessica Alfa (Jessica Alba)|link=Jessica Alfa Judy Reyes.jpg|Carla Perez (Judy Reyes)|link=Carla Perez Katee Sackhoff.jpg|Mallory Blancard (Katee Sackhoff)|link=Mallory Blancard Melora Hardin 2.jpg|Dayna Richardson (Melora Hardin)|link=Dayna Richardson Celina Jade.jpg|Bella Wei (Celina Jade)|link=Bella Wei Christina Hendricks 2.jpg|Saffron Westlake (Christina Hendricks)|link=Saffron Westlake Cindy Chiu.jpg|Janet Wu (Cindy Chiu)|link=Janet Wu Maite Perroni.jpg|Graciela Morano (Maite Perroni)|link=Graciela Morano Jacqueline MacInnes Wood 2.jpg|Francesca Alonzo (Jacqueline MacInnes Wood)|link=Francesca Alonzo Charlotte Coyle.jpg|Giselle Woodward (Charlotte Coyle)|link=Giselle Woodward Sharon Stone.jpg|Rina Corde (Sharon Stone)|link=Rina Corde Dulce Maria.jpg|Amelia Paz (Dulce Maria)|link=Amelia Paz Parminder Nagra 2.jpg|Avani Misra (Parminder Nagra)|link=Avani Misra Jessica Chastain.jpg|Abigail Lockheed (Jessica Chastain)|link=Abigail Lockheed Category: Stories Category: The IT Files